Hilda
Summary Hilda serves as one of the two main antagonists of Under Night In-Birth along with Kuon. She is an extremely powerful In-Birth who seeks to become a Re-Birth. She leads the organization Amnesia and goes by the alias "Paradox" which also is the name of her ability. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Hilda, "Paradox" Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to Early 20s (Only a few years older than Yuzuriha) Classification: In-Birth, Leader of Amnesia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Nonexistent Erasure (Can absorb one's very existence, works on even Voids), Mind Manipulation (Can bind others to her will), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Weapon Creation, Sealing, Limited Precognition, Absorption, Sword Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Constantly considered to be one of the strongest characters in the series. Noted to wield infinite EXS. Can defeat both Linne and Hyde at the same time in certain story modes) Speed: Lightspeed (Can keep up with the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite (Stated multiple times to have infinite EXS) Range: A few dozen meters Standard Equipment: Dress of Darkness: Masquerade Intelligence: Hilda is stated to not be the smartest individual and is quite reckless and relies on emotion. It is also stated that she is not the most skilled fighter when compared to those who have lived for ages like Linne or Waldstein. This has led her to being defeated by the weaker Linne in the latter's arcade run due to her lack in skill. Despite this however, she has shown to be able to defeat more skilled opponents in battle. She prefers to keep a distance and spam her Paradox blades at her opponents. Then once the are vulnerable or injured enough, absorbing their very existence. Weaknesses: Very Arrogant and Unskilled at times. Can easily become flustered or emotional. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Light and Darkness: Paradox:' Hilda's EXS ability in which allows her to conjure blades out of thin air. Apparently the swords Hilda can summon should normally be shining brightly, but since she has been consuming too much EXS, the swords have become black from corruption. *'In the Darkness:' The opponent is assaulted with swords. During this time, Hilda absorbs a ton of dark energy, shrouding the area in darkness and attacks the opponent with giant swords while she yells out the attack's name. *'Impalement:' The opponent is risen into the air and assaulted by countless swords while Hilda laughs maniacally. *'Nail Torrent:' Countless swords rain down to the ground. *'Anti-Dispersive:' Shoots 6 swords at the opponent. *'Revenance Pillar:' Hilda creates a sword that stabs up from the ground. *'Fallen Pain:' Hilda drops a large lynchpin right from the sky. *'Dismal Sign:' Teleports behind the opponent. *'Condense Gloom:' Sets a black sphere from above and after a certain amount of time has passed, little swords rain down from the sphere. *'Interference:' Summons a huge spiral-shaped sword. *'Skewer:' Launches 3 swords at her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Arc System Works